boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2, Episode 10
At this episode Ejo Jo located Adu Du on Planet Earth, Adu Du and Probe planned to postpone Ejo Jo's arrival on Earth by telling about BoBoiBoy and his friends's powers but it didn't work at all. Plot Adu Du was sleeping but the alarm clock was ringing, he was very disturbed and try to hit it using his hammer, but the clock still ringing. He then shot it using his gun. At the space, Ejo Jo was sent big radio waves to Earth before he was landed. Probe screaming to make Adu Du wake up. He want to shot Probe but he say that it is already 1:00 o'clock P.M. He reported that there is prominent finding in their radar. Computer tell that the radar that released is sent detector waves to the Earth.]]similar like the previous ship. Adu Du throw his mug to Probe. Then, the lamp in the underground suddenly flickered. Ejo Jo's computer said that Adu Du was the alien from Ado Doy's ethnic that was very low group in Ata Ta Tiga. Sector 42 is the worst sector obtained the information of Adu Du's henchmen.]] that was discarded. Computer show also about Computer and Robot Combat Probe (which is now as Adu Du's assistant). Long time ago, the robot was made it as a combat robot. But when it is tested, one alien has slipped into power lines and cause broken to Probe when he upgrade to Super Probe. showed it to Adu Du.]] Then, it is destroyed that was heard by young Adu Du that want to call someone. The, the robot was dumped and found by him. he was thing that the robot can be as covering food. But the robot tell that he is the combat robot, not a covering robot. Then, young Adu Du repair him and put some fish. Probe now become a robot and covering food. Then it mention event in Episode 10 and Episode 32. contacted Adu Du for the first time in the series.]] The it say that Computer has components of XY2000, M8000, SIY234, and three unknown parts and also with coconut fibre. Back to Earth, Adu Du was very confused about the radar. Probe tell him about to get back their spaceship from Bago Go, but Bago Go say it is already sold. To substitute it, he recommended to buy the Lawn Mower S8000. It say that it use green technology and no need oil again and car free. It also comes with grass seed. used Abode FX Trial Version to make Adu Du's loss dramatic.]] It also can relief people work. Adu Du want the machine, but it is only a goat that bite their wire. It cost only RM9000000.09 (ten times cheaper than his previous product). But it is discount for 90%. laughed at Adu Du for getting wrong information on Yaya, Ying and Gopal.]] Then Probe pawn Adu Du's Hiding Box . But, before he was about saw Probe in half, Ejo Jo contact him for the prepare. He actually ex class counterpart that always bully him just like BoBoiBoy. which will be revealed as Petai.]] He was the cause Adu Du ran away from his home forever. Ejo Jo wants Adu Du to make his headquarters that was sold by Bago Go. Not only that, he also buy their spaceship. He also know about their activity during in the Earth and about Tok Aba's Cocoa Drink and Ochobot. Then, Adu Du turn off the computer, but it is still on. Probe give a strategy to trick Ejo Jo. Adu Du try to turn off communication and Ejo Jo try to turn on communication (they do it many times until Ejo Jo gets angry), but Probe cover the computer with a dirty fabric. Then, he give instruction to Computer to scare Ejo Jo about BoBoiBoy. But, the edit is very freak because there is no original one. Then, he mention BoBoiBoy and his friends and their power. It also mention Fang and his power. Then, he ask computer to take his armor suit and his robot. Their panic, but there is a people that knock the door that actually is Probe. Then, Adu Du was scolding him and was about to saw him in half. Informations *Third appearance of Ejo Jo (The Return of BoBoiBoy, BoBoiBoy Vs.Fang). *First time Probe said "Mode: Super Probe" when he transforms into Super Probe (The Rise of Ejo Jo). *Second episode BoBoiBoy and his friends doesn't appear in real time since they only made in flashbacks (BoBoiBoy's Fan Mails). *The event in Battle Robot Probe comic was mentioned by Ejo Jo's computer. *It was revealed that Adu Du came from a low group in Ata Ta Tiga planet, It was said that Ejo Jo was Adu Du's ex classmate and make him ran away from his village when Adu Du was bullied and betrayed by all his friends. *It was revealed that Adu Du's Spaceship was bought by Ejo Jo (Season 2, Episode 1). *Bago Go promoted another new product in this episode called Lawn Mower S8000 and appeared as a Goat. *The product was ten times "cheaper" than his previous product. *Second time Adu Du wears "Berusaha (Essay)" ribbon on his head (The Return of BoBoiBoy). *In 6:07, there is an English word that Ejo Jo said, and that's "problem". * In 12:03, there is another English word Ejo Jo said, "boring". *Adu Du finds out that Ejo Jo bought his spaceship from Bago Go. *Like BoBoiBoy's Fan Mails, BoBoiBoy and his friend's powers were discussed but some corrections were revealed: Yaya = Gravity Manipulation, Ying = Time Manipulation. ** They found out their real powers in Season 3, Episode 1. *Fourth time Adu Du was surrounded by Anger Flames (Cyclone BoBoiBoy and Bago Go, The Football Game, The Revenge of Adu Du). *First time Probe open his mouth, inside he stored his Horror books collection. *Second time Probe sold Adu Du's thing to Bago Go (Cyclone BoBoiBoy and Bago Go). This time he got The Lawn Mower S8000 as the present for Adu Du. Trivia * The Abode FX Video Computer showed is a pun to Adobe FX. Videos See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2